


Damage Control

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-03
Updated: 2009-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mal saw the way jayne looked at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damage Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).



> prompt: angry, lusty kiss

Mal saw the way Jayne looked at him. He'd been a soldier; he knew what men did when there weren't a lot of available womenfolk around. Mal understood. Looking never hurt no one. Generally.

Which was why he cornered Jayne in the hold, pushing him against the wall—hard enough that Jayne winced—and kissed him, hard and fierce and bruising. "If I catch you staring at my _pì gu_ on a job one more gorram time," Mal said while Jayne was gasping, "I will shoot you myself so you can't get us all killed. _Dǒng ma?_"

Jayne just nodded.


End file.
